


For Everything You Gain

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone said that you can never really go home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything You Gain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



_For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else. - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Everyone said that you can never really go home again. Kimberly could believe it. But here she was, back in Angel Grove, sitting at that same table at the Youth Center, with the same group of people. Well, there were some differences. She wasn't the girl in pink, for one. For another, except for Jason, none of her original group was there. Zack and Trini were still at the World Peace Conference, and Billy.... well, he was off among the stars.

But even with all of the differences, there was something about sitting there with her friends that just seemed to make this _right_. It would be so easy to get back into old habits, to fall straight back into Tommy's arms, to run whenever the communicator called. And maybe there would be something to that, for another girl, in another life.

Jason squeezed her hand gently, and then took another sip of the shake that Ernie had provided him with, on the house of course. He silently asked if she was okay, and Kim nodded.

Why wouldn't she be okay? Just because earlier that day she had been kidnapped and sacrificed to an evil monster, because she had been placed under a spell and tried to kill her friends? Or because she was sitting here with her ex-boyfriend and the girl who had replaced her in every possible way? Either way, she was fine. There were just some things you were used to when you had been a Power Ranger, and being thrown into a volcano only to come back slightly evil was one of them. And she'd made her peace with Kat long before. Besides, it had been her choice.

Tommy raised his glass, and the group all quieted, waiting to see what he had to say. In her day, it would have been Jason making the toast, but her day had passed. "To us," Tommy said quietly. "For making it through another challenge."

"To us," the other Rangers echoed, the non-Rangers at the table joining in. At least Kim's smoothie was excellent, as usual. She had so missed those smoothies.

"And to the Power Rangers," Jason added in, after they had all taken their drinks. "May the power always protect them."

Kimberly could feel herself tearing up, and she blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. She would not cry, not here, not now.

"Hear, hear," Rocky said from Kim's other side. Kim patted his hand sympathetically - she knew what it was like to lose your powers, and considering the loss was so fresh, being here had to be hurting him almost as much as his back did.

"I could drink to that," Adam agreed. He was just starting to get up from his chair when Tommy's communicator chimed, those familiar six beeps, and he sat right back down.

Of course it was Tommy's communicator. It was always Tommy's.

"Go ahead, Zordon," Tommy said quietly, the other four Rangers watching him earnestly.

"Please report to the Power Chamber immediately," Zordon said, and Kimberly was oddly comforted to hear his voice.

"We'll be right there," Tommy promised, and Zordon's voice faded out.

"All right!" Justin crowed as he jumped up. "Let's go, you guys!"

"Easy, Justin," Adam said as he got up. "Calm down a little." He glanced back at Rocky for a second, and then followed the rest of the Rangers out, his arm linking with Tanya's as they went.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Ernie said from behind them, and then he reached for the drinks. "You guys always were."

"Ernie," Kim started, but he waved her off.

"Seriously, you guys, it'll be fine." He finished gathering up their drinks, and headed back to behind the counter.

"He knows," Jason said in disbelief.

"We always were a little obvious," Kimberly admitted. "With the color coding and all."

None of them at the table were wearing their colors, not even Rocky, who had two. Kimberly still loved pink, but she couldn't wear it, not in Angel Grove anyway.

"I hate this," Rocky said. "I can't just sit here and wait for them. How did you guys ever stand it?"

"I guess... there's a reason we were always so bad at keeping in touch, after," Kimberly said. "It's hard, but... it will get better."

"So that's why you broke up with Tommy, then?" Rocky asked, still fixated on the spot that Adam had just vacated.

"It's one of the reasons," Kimberly admitted. Her fingers interlaced with Jason's. "But there were others."


End file.
